Life Goes On
Life Goes On is the opening song of GranSazers and is sung by U-ya Asaoka (also known as Asaoka Yuuya). In Super Hero Taisen X, the song will be used as an insert and one of the songs used in the Victory concert. Lyrics Rōmaji= :Nani ka ni tsunagareta EVERYDAY :Kawari tsuzukeru sekai no naka de :Umareta tribe no imi shittara :Matteru dake ja dame na ki ga shita :I BELIEVE IN MYSELF... YES! :Makerarenainda Mada hashireru nara :LIFE GOES ON Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo :Kokoro no doko ka sakenderu MY SOUL :Ikusenman no SHINING STAR dare yori kagayaite :Boku no naka no JUSTICE sagasou :Ashita e Gransazer :Kudaranai joushiki no nami torawarete :Boku wa dare ka wo mamoreru darou ka :Hontou no yuuki sukoshi shitta yo :"Akogare dake ja nani mo kawaranai" :DO YOU BELIEVE IN YOURSELF... NOW! :Ushinatta naraba mata tsukureba ii sa :LIFE GOES ON Akiramete dou ka tomaranaide :Kokoro wa itsudatte jiyuu na hazu darou? :Mugendai no aijou kimi wo mamoru tame sa :Ikiru koto wa FIGHTING kizuita... :Kagayake! GranSazer :LIFE GOES ON Mou ichido yume wo tsukamitai yo :Kokoro no doko ka sakenderu MY SOUL :Ikusenman no SHINING STAR dare yori kagayaite :Boku no naka no JUSTICE sagasou :Ashita e Gransazer |-| Kanji= :ナニカに繋がれたeveryday :変わり続ける世界の中で :生まれたtribeの意味 知ったら :待ってるだけじゃ ダメな気がした :I believe in myself…Yes! :負けられないんだ まだ走れるなら :Life goes on もう一度 :夢をつかみたいよ :ココロの何処か 叫んでる my soul :幾千万のshining star 誰より輝いて :ボクの中のJustice 探そう :未来(あした)へ グランセイザー :くだらない常識の波 囚われて :ボクは誰かを守れるだろうか :本当の勇気 少し知ったよ :「憧れだけじゃ何も変わらない」 :Do you believe in yourself… now! :失ったならば また創ればいいさ :Life goes on 諦めて :どうか止まらないで :ココロは何時だって自由なハズだろう? :無限大の愛情 キミを守る為さ :生きる事はFighting 気付いた… :輝け!グランセイザー :Life goes on もう一度 :夢をつかみたいよ :ココロの何処か 叫んでる my soul :幾千万のshining star 誰より輝いて :ボクの中のJustice 探そう :未来(あした)へ グランセイザー |-| English= :The world is always changing :Yet there is always something the days seem to hold onto :When I knew what the tribe I was born to stood for :I sensed that I cannot just stand here and wait :I believe in myself..... Yes! :So long as I can still run, nothing will bring me down :Life goes on I will reach out to my dreams once more :Somewhere in my heart my soul is screaming :The countless stars shine more than anyone else :I shall find the Justice in me :To the future, GranSazers :Trapped within the trivialities of common sense :I wonder who I am protecting :I've now learned a little about true courage :"Desire alone changes nothing" :Do you believe in yourself... now! :If you lose it, just build it again :Life goes on, don’t give up and stop :Our mind, our heart will always be free, remember? :My boundless love will be there to protect you :I've come to realize that to live is to fight..... :Shine! GranSazers :Life goes on I will reach out to my dreams once more :Somewhere in my heart my soul is screaming :The countless stars shine more than anyone else :I shall find the Justice in me :To the future, GranSazers Gallery 20081026055119.jpg GranSazer amv opening theme life goes on ZODIAC.png Vamola.jpg 10351068 1058893210793692 6937661008836312473 n.jpg A New Beginning.jpg ネバーギブアップ！.png Reika, Mimi and Arisa.jpg Chou sei shin Gransazer opening full Category:Songs Category:Songs featuring ZODIAC Category:Crossovers with Aikatsu! Category:Crossovers with Chouseishin Category:Super Hero Taisen Series